


Ice Cream

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Ice cream/I scream





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2017 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/693449.html?thread=14029001#t14029001) as part of their 11th Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"What do you want?" Draco asked as he trailed a line of kisses up Astoria's throat. "Just say the word and it's yours."

"Mmm," Astoria moaned. "I could really go for some ice cream right now."

Draco pulled back. "Ice cream?"

Astoria smiled sweetly in response, patting the generous swell of her belly, barely covered by a gauzy negligee.

"I rather hoped I'd be making _you_ scream," Draco grumbled as he climbed out of bed. 

"Bring me some mint chocolate chip ice cream, and I think we can make that happen," Astoria said with a wicked smile.

Draco grinned. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
